In-Between Worlds
by Melissa R. Mendelson
Summary: His life was forfeit to save those that he loved, but could he leave them behind?


In-Between Worlds

by, Melissa R. Mendelson

"Why did you save me?"

The smug look held in place. Then, it slowly faded. He shrugged, shaking his head. He looked away as if lost in thought, but his mind was razor sharp. And his eyes returned to him, holding his gaze. "Does it matter," he finally said.

"Yes. Yes, it matters." He rubbed his neck, still feeling that stranglehold. "I should be dead."

"Yes, Duke, you should be." They were now mere inches apart. "Yes, I saved you, but I don't have to tell you why." He turned to walk away from Duke, who grabbed him by the arm. "I would let go of my arm, if I were you."

"Why? You going to kill me?"

"I could. I could stick you right back into that shell I left at the morgue, so I'll ask you again. Let go of my arm," and Duke did. "Thank you," and he moved away from him.

"So, what the hell is this? I'm Casper the freaking ghost?"

"No, Duke. You're no ghost."

"If I was no ghost…" He moved closer to the man before him. "Then, why is everyone walking through us? Why can't anyone see me?"

"You people. You think so small, so one dimension." A woman phased through him. "You are so more than that woman," and he pointed after her. "You're the fulcrum after all. That's why I saved you."

"Fulcrum? I was called that before. What does it mean?"

"Why are we wasting time here? Haven's saved. We should be going."

"Going where? Where are we going, William?"

"Home, Duke. We're going home."

"I am home."

"No, Duke." He walked back over to him. "Haven is not your home. Not anymore. You have to let it go. You have to let them go. You're keeping us here, and the longer that we are here, the more chance we have of being stuck here like this."

"Like what?"

"Just say your good-byes, and let's get going." He moved away from him.

"You're something, William. You know that. You're a piece of work."

"It takes one to know one, Duke. No wonder she liked you. Now, can we get on with this?"

"Why did you let Dwight see me? Why couldn't Nathan see me?"

"You wanted to help Dwight, and you did. And he got his Happy Ending."

"And Nathan?"

"Nathan? He killed you, and that guilt as you figured out already blocked him from seeing you. And if he saw you now… Well, so much for his Happy Ending."

"That's bullshit." Duke crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "Send me back. Get me out of this dimension."

"Doesn't work like that, Duke. You can't go back. You're the fulcrum."

"What does that mean, William? What," he exclaimed.

"You people."

"You said that already, William."

"Fine, Duke. I'll break it down for you. I'll make it real simple, so you can understand it."

"Don't point that finger at me, William. I might break it off."

"Go ahead, and try, Duke. And then I'll leave you like this for all eternity. Let's see how you like that."

Duke towered over William. He glanced down at the finger that pressed into his chest. His gaze rose and met William's intense stare. He knew that he was powerless, William's puppet, but he would be damned, if he allowed this man of all people to pull his strings. But he was playing a game, so Duke would play too. "Sorry," he said. "Now, explain," and William finally stepped back from him.

"You're Trouble, Duke with a capital T. You go back, and you undo everything. All this," and he gestured around to the peaceful town that surrounded them. "You destroy all of this. You bring back the troubles. Did you really sacrifice yourself to do that?"

"No," Duke said with a heavy heart. "I came back to save Haven."

"And you did."

"And you saved me. Why? Why am I a fulcrum?"

"Because of Croatoan. You… Your family are all essential elements to the Troubles. You are the Troubles. There's no curing you here. Sure, you could turn them off, but as you well know, it will kill you. You, Duke will always be Troubled here."

"So, why save me?"

"Because in my world, we can cure you. You look surprised?"

"You can cure me?"

"Yes."

"Then, I can come back?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, Duke. If we cure you, and we will. Then, you will become an essential element in our world, but for good this time. No more Troubles, so I'll ask again. Are we done wasting time here?"

"I don't understand, William. You saved me. You brought me back to life."

"In a matter of speaking. If I really brought you back to life, everyone would see you."

"I don't understand."

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve, and I used one."

"Of course, you did, so am I alive? Or am I dead?"

"Again, small-minded."

"You're really pissing me off, William."

"And if you hit me, Duke? Welcome to your new life," and he stormed away from him.

"You didn't want to save me. You were told to save me." William kept his back to him. "You went home. Nathan saved you, and you went home. And they sent you back here to save me."

"You're not so stupid, are you?" He looked over his shoulder at Duke. "So, what if you're right? You want a medal?"

"You're an ass."

"We don't have to like each other, Duke. I can still smell her on you, and yes, you're right. They need you, and my punishment for all the crap that I did was to save you and bring you back with me. Are you happy now?"

"No. I want to go back home."

"You can't. I'm sorry, but that's not how this works. And we can stand here all day and argue with each other like a married couple, but in the end, one of two things is going to happen. You come with me, or you are Casper the freaking ghost."

"What happens to me, if I go back with you?" He towered over William once more, and William edged closer. "What becomes of me? Do I become like Agent Howard?"

"You'll live. That's what will become of you, and who knows, Duke? Maybe, you'll like my world," and again, he moved away from him.

"Why couldn't you save Charlotte? If you could save me, why couldn't you save her?"

"Because I was too late!" He placed his hands on his hips and sighed loudly. "She meant more to me than you, Duke, and if I could have saved her, I would've. I was too late. Are you people always this ungrateful?"

"I just don't trust you, William."

"Likewise. The sun's setting, Duke. It's getting late. Are you coming with me, or are you not?"

"I want to give them a message first."

"Duke."

"William, I want to leave Nathan and Audrey something."

"Audrey does not remember you."

"Then, Nathan. He should not walk around Haven after everything that we have done to save it with the guilt of killing me. You let me help Dwight. Let me help Nathan, and then I'll go with you."

"He can't see you, Duke. You know that. You saw that, so what are you going to do? Pull a trick like in that movie, Interstellar?"

"Let me do something, William. Please. Please, he's my friend."

"Oh, you're begging me now? Is that what this is? Why should I care, Duke? Why should I care?"

"Because you do." He held William's gaze. "You do."

"Fine, but make it quick. It's getting late now. Do you even know where they are?"

"They're getting pancakes. Let's go," and he hurried away from William.

"Pancakes. I hate pancakes," he muttered under his breath.

Nathan had just moved away from the booth, where Paige/Audrey sat with her son, James. He glanced over at them and smiled, but his smile didn't last long. His heart was still heavy, and he fought back his tears. "I'm paying the check," he forced himself to say to the man behind the counter. "Cash," and he handed the man the bills in his hand. "Thank you," but then he stiffened as a chill raced through him.

"Nathan," Duke whispered into his ear. "Thank you," and his hand tightened on Nathan's shoulder. "Thank you," and he watched a tear slide down Nathan's face. "Good-bye," and Duke moved away from him.

"Duke?" Nathan spun around, but no one was there. He wiped away his tear and took his change. He ignored the puzzled stare on the man's face before him. He returned to the booth but not without another look around the diner.

"You okay," Paige asked him.

"Yeah, I just…"

"Just what?"

"Did I ever tell you about my friend, Duke Crocker?" He sat down back in the booth. "He was one hell of a guy," and his eyes rose up to meet the empty space beside him.

"Likewise," Duke said as he stared down at his friend.

Green light flooded across the diner. A bell jingled overhead as a couple phased through the rift now floating through the air. William gestured toward him, and Duke pulled himself away from Nathan and Audrey but not without another look back. The green light intensified, and he shuddered. And Audrey shuddered.

"You okay," Nathan asked her.

"Yeah, I… I don't know," but she looked toward the rift, sensing its presence. "It just got cold in here," but now Nathan was looking around too.

"You ready," William asked Duke.

"I can't stay," and William shook his head. "What happens to me in there"

"It's okay, Duke," and William surprised him with such a gentle tone. "If we wanted you dead, you wouldn't be here right now. It's okay."

"I guess," and Duke brushed his own tears aside. "Okay. Let's do this."

"After you," and Duke started to walk into the rift. "Something wrong?"

"No." He glanced back at Nathan and Audrey, who stared in his direction. "No," and he walked into the rift.

"Good-bye, Mara," and William looked at her for a long moment before he too disappeared into the rift.


End file.
